Loud Mouthed Duellist
by A-little-fantasy
Summary: Rya was surprised when she got into Duel Academy little did she know all sorts of things would begin to happen, nor did she expect to get feelings for the biggest jerk she had ever met ChazzxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is the first time I've ever written a GX fanfic, I know it probably suck but heck i'm doing this for fun, if I get something terribly wrong feel free to pm me just please no flames thanks and enjoy!**

Rya ran around her room in a fluster trying to gather together everything that she needed for her Duel Academy entrance exam, she picked up clothes smelling them and turning her face away in disgust until she found a pair that smelt nice and threw them on, grabbing her jacket she knocked her duel deck across the floor and the muttered words of annoyance as she went to picking them up. She reached under her bed and placed the cards in the small holster on her belt, smiling in the mirror at herself before being startled as her uncle burst into the room and hugged her.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, you best get in sweetie," her uncle squished her and then went to grab her cheeks causing them to turn red which made him laugh.

"You know I'll do you proud don't you worry about it," Rya grinned stick her thumb up at him which made him smile even brighter.

"So what time was your exam again?" her uncle asked and her face went deathly pale and she ran out of the house waving goodbye to him, originally she had planned to get up early but she slept through her alarm and it scared the life out of her when her best friend rang her up. Well he wasn't exactly her best friend more a neighbor than anyone else, Rya and Bastion had lived next door to each other since he moved there and they spent a lot of time together but his intellect annoyed her to no end.

She ran as fast as she could and finally made it to where the exams were being held signed her name off and made her way inside, she smiled at the sight of the amount of students that filled the room all sorts of colours for the different leagues of duelist, Rya smiled as she spotted Bastion waiting for his duel.

"Hey hey hey," Rya yelled cheerfully walking over to him.

"Well so much for getting up early huh?" Bastion said closing his eyes and then smiling. "Looking foreword to your duel?"

"You know it, I'm going to wipe the floor!" Rya's loud voice didn't go unnoticed by the duelists around her who growled in annoyance and muttered away to their friends. "Well, looks like I'm already popular huh?"

"If you say so," Bastion turned his attention back to the duels.

"Rya Oakwell!"

Hearing her name on the intercom caused her grin to get even bigger as she stepped foreword to start her duel, Bastion wished her well before his name was also called and he left to his duel, Rya got her deck ready and took her place opposite her proctor who grinned her way.

Looking down at her hand she smiled at the cards she had received, Mystical Elf, Spirit Caller, Priest of the Sun, Monster Reborn, Swords of revealing light and Spirit Ryu, she was first so she drew a card Rogue doll.

"I place one card in defense " Rya placed her Mystical Elf down in defense and so the duel began, the duel didn't take as long as Rya originally thought and it came down to her last move at this point she had her Grave keepers High Priest with the Attack of 2000, her opponents life points were wide open for a direct attack, with only 300 life points left she took him down and then grinned and punched her fist in the air.

"Well done," the man said as the two shook hands.

Leaving the arena she noticed Bastion had already finished his match and was seated talking to hyperactive brunette, she joined the group and smiled at Bastion as she arrived.

"Good duel there," Bastion said a light smile on his face.

"It was so much fun," Rya said loudly clapping her hands together causing the short blue haired boy behind them to stare at her. "Hey, whose these two."

"Oh hey, I'm Jaden Yuki number 1 duelist here," Rya looked at the brunette and then grinned shaking his hand.

"I think you mean number two!" Rya grinned at him brightly and then looked towards the blue haired boy.

"Oh, I'm Syrus," the boy seemed shy and not at all like his friend.

"Huh, nice to meet ya," Rya smiled and held her hand out for Syrus to shake, he took it nervously, Jadens name was called and he left to go down to his duel. "Well I think I better be off, I'll see you at academy I hope."

A few weeks later Rya found herself sat on a helicopter on her way to Duel Academy, she sat looking out of the window and immediately got excited when she saw the duel academy she grabbed Bastions head and shoved it up to the window causing him to glare at her.

"Rya, I could see the academy perfectly well from where I was sat thank you," Bastion pulled away from her grip and settled back into his seat sighing.

"Sorry," Rya said scratching the back of her head. "Guess I got a little excited."

"Attention students were coming in to land, please remain seated until we come to a complete stop!"

The Helicopter slowly made it's descent to the island and 5 minutes later they landed on the island and left the helicopter to join other students, they stood in a line waiting to receive their coloured jackets which would indicate their rank in the academy.

"Name?" the woman said to Rya.

"Rya Oakwell."

She was handed a blue jacket a pda and a timetable and then she followed the other students into the academy they stood together and listened to Chancellor Shepherds speech which was being played over a giant screen in font of them, the group all went outside and stood together talking.

"Hey Bastion, Rya, take it you guys are in red too?" Jaden asked.

"Hmm…lets see, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons," Bastion said in a posh voice cause Rya to laugh slightly.

"Oh so that's why Sy and me are in red," Jaden stated causing Rya to face palm.

"You can't have only just figured this out," Rya said looking at the group.

"Ever think im colour blind?"

"Are you colour blind?" Bastion asked.

"Well I guess I'll see you round the dorms," Jaden said grinning.

"I wouldn't think so your dorm is over there, Bastion there and that big blue on is mine," Rya said grinning. "Looks like I hit the jackpot eh?"

Jaden grinned at her but Bastion continued to walk towards his dorm taking no notice of the rest of them causing Rya to sigh.

"So how come you know Bastion?" Syrus asked as Rya sat with them.

"We live next door to each other," Rya said grinning at the pair. "He's not always like that I just think he wants to come across sensible."

"Certainly seems that way," Jaden joked. "Hey Sy wanna check out our dorm?"

Jaden and Syrus said their farewells and headed off to their dorm leaving Rya to walk to hers, the Obelisk dorms were amazing large and very blue, as she walked in she heard a voice shout across.

"What do you think your doing here this is the dorm for good duelists," Rya looked at the person who said it and saw a boy with pure white skin and black spiky hair.

"Well I'm easily a better duelist than you," Rya said and then scratched her head realizing she didn't even know his name. "What's your name?"

"Chazz Princeton," he said staring across at her. "I couldn't really care less about yours."

Rya just shrugged her shoulders and then walked around the dorm looking for her room, finally she found two more students who looked easily more helpful than Chazz.

"Excuse me could you help me find my room," Rya shouted across causing the female of the two to plug her ears before looking across.

"You know you don't need to shout," she looked at her piece of paper and then lead her around to her room being closely followed by some guy she presumed was the girl's boyfriend.

"So what's your name?" the girl said.

"I'm Rya you?"

"Alexis and this is Zane."

"Nice to meet you," Rya said smiling at the pair, the guy just looked at her briefly and then turned away not really caring that she was stood there.

"Anyway, we eat at six and I wouldn't be late," Alexis said before leaving Rya to explore her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Rya finally finished unpacking everything that she had brought with her and was currently lay on her queen sized bed, she loved her room but was yet to check out the rest of the academy, swinging her legs off the side of her bed she picked up her PDA shoved it into her jacket and then started to make her way out of the dorm room.

"Don't forget six o'clock," Alexis reminded Rya, she saluted in her direction showing that she had heard what had been said, it didn't take too long before Rya had gotten lost and was stood looking around trying to find a sign or anything that could show her where she could possibly be. Luckily enough in the distance she could clearly see Jaden running towards her, she grinned and waved her arms in the air until he finally reached her.

"Hey you wanna look around the academy with us?" Jaden asked beaming at her as Syrus finally caught up to him and fell to the floor trying to catch his breath.

"Sure thing but let's not run I don't quite want Sy to die on his first day here," Rya smiled at Syrus who regained his strength and stood upright.

"Thanks Rya," Syrus said as the three of them began to walk.

"Hey, it's no problem that what friends are for right?" Rya smiled down at him before noticing Jaden begin to speed up.

"There's a duel going on." Jaden stated randomly.

"How do you know do you have some freaky sixth sense or something?" Rya asked laughing.

"No I can smell it," and with that he was off, Rya ran after him leaving Syrus to slowly jog behind them calling out for them to slow down.

"Wow would you look at this," Jaden said in amazement at the Duel arena in front of them.

"Hey what are you doing here, this is the Obelisk duel arena no Slifers allowed," a guy with turquoise hair said, Rya recognised him as he was hanging around with Chazz in the dorm.

Syrus began to nervously pull Jaden out of the arena and began stuttering excuses towards the two guys stood in front of them causing Rya to sigh at him.

"Well in that case one of you two should duel me, I can be a guest duellist," Jaden says grinning causing Syrus to nearly have a heart attack.

"Hey look Chazz it's that kid that beat crowler and that loud mouth from our dorm," the other guy said causing Rya to finally notice Chazz sat in the seats above them.

"Hey there I'm Jaden," Jaden waved cheerfully up at Chazz. "And he's Chazz was it?"

"His names Chazz Princeton, he was the number 1 duellist back at duel prep," the Turquoise guy said.

"Yeah he'll be the future King of Games," Rya sniggered at that looking up at Chazz whose eyes remained on Jaden.

"It's impossible for him to be the future King of games cause that's what I'm going to be," Jaden appeared confused when the two guys started laughing at him.

"Hey knock it off Jaden could beat Chazz any day," Rya yelled causing Jaden to sweat drop.

"No one asked you for your opinion loudmouth," this voice came from Chazz himself. "Maybe the Slifers right he did beat Crowler after all and his legendary monster it must take some skill to pull that off."

"You know it!" Rya yelled only to have Syrus jump and cover her mouth as Chazz sent a glare in her direction.

"Or maybe it was luck, let's find out right now," Chazz said smirking at Jaden.

"Bring it!" Jaden yelled.

"Well isn't this lovely," Alexis had suddenly appeared behind the group and at that point Chazz completely changed,

"Hey Lexis you here to watch me mop the floor with this loser?" Chazz said all this in a silky voice making it very clear that he liked her,

"I'm here to remind you of the welcome dinner that you're late for," at this Chazz and his two friends left the arena. "That includes you Rya."

"Okay, I'll see you guys around just message me okay?" Rya gave them a thumbs up before she too left the arena.

Rya smiled wide eyes at the food that lay in front of her and began to dig into it almost immediately she couldn't help but smile as the many delicious flavours began to run down her throat, unfortunately her enjoyment was very short lived as Chazz sat down across from her at the table. Rya expected some sort of witty comment off him so she swallowed her foot and began to prepare a witty comeback, she kept her eyes on his suspiciously only to be completely ignored, and Chazz was looking straight past her upon turning around she saw Alexis on the next table laughing away with her friends. Rya turned around fuming at Chazz which he quite obviously didn't notice.

"You know if you want to stare at Alexis go stand over there and do it don't sit in front of me and stink up my fresh air," Rya yelled at him causing him to jump out of his trance.

"What is your problem loud mouth, jealous?" Chazz's face had gone bright red as he notices Alexis staring his direction.

" No I just want your head out of my way," Rya grumbled, she made her dislike for Chazz very obvious and she smiled as Chazz's friends tried to pull him away from the scene but he refused to budge as his anger got even greater.

"The only reason you're in Obelisk is because you're a girl not because you have actual talent, you think you do but it's obvious you a waste of space you loud mouthed loser so do us all a favour and stop disgracing the Obelisk name and go somewhere else, all you're going to do is get in everyone's way," Chazz said smirking at her.

"Really Chazz? Because you like many people don't get in her because of the family name everyone knows that's why you're here not because you actually did well in the exams you washed out in the written exam didn't you?" Chazz glared at her.

"Shut-"

"That's it you two break it up!" the stern voice came from Alexis who was stood with Zane looking down at the two.

"But Alexis, she-"

"I don't care both of you just get out of here," Alexis pointed towards the door.

"But Alexis-"this time it was Rya's turn to try and get herself out of it.

"Just listen to her," it was the first time Rya had heard Zane speak and he came across as someone she wouldn't want to mess with so Rya set down her fork and got up from the table and left the room followed by Chazz.


	3. Chapter 3

Chazz began to mutter about how much he hated Rya and how she was such a bad duelist causing Rya's eye to twitch in annoyance, it seemed as if he had forgotten she could hear or just didn't care that she could, suddenly Chazz stopped walking causing Rya to walk straight into his back.

"Why don't you watch where you're going," Chazz glared down at Rya whom was now on the floor, she quickly brushed herself off before holding her hand out expecting Chazz to help her up. He eyed her hand in disgust before he finally helped her up, he made a very obvious job of wiping his hands on his jacket, and in fact he did it in quite a dramatic manor that had anyone else seen it they would have thought him to be mad.

"Thanks," Rya mumbled she then carried on walking to her room only for a hand to stop her.

"Here," Chazz presented her with a bread roll, Rya smiled and took it thinking maybe her and Chazz could become friends. "You'll need your strength for all the losing you'll be doing.

"You wish Princeton," Chazz smirked at her before leaving, Rya had quite obviously been wrong about them ever being friends, shaking her head she began to eat her roll while finally making her way to her room.

Rya took off her uniform and hung it on the outside of her wardrobe, she then grinned at her bed before running and jumping onto it, it had been a good first day but she knew her lessons would start early the next day and that she wasn't looking forward to, Rya slowly climbed into bed and no sooner had her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Iyari blinked wearily the next morning as her alarm bleeped constantly, she hit her PDA violently before slowly sliding out of bed, grumpily she put on her uniform and walked down to have breakfast, the room was pretty empty as most people wanted a bit more of a lie in but Rya preferred breakfast. She moved her egg around the plate before digging into it, she slowly sipped her coffee which she drank black, she smiled to herself as she finally began to wake up she had no idea what to expect for that day but she was looking forward to it, a loud noise startled her and she turned to see a very tired Chazz.

"Can I get some porridge please?" Chazz asked he too seemed grumpy with it being first thing in a morning, Rya sighed it was okay for people like Chazz he actually had friends in their dorm but as for her she had no one to hang around with, she hadn't really thought about it the previous day but she was so used to bastion she didn't really have other friends.

"Do you mind?" Rya looked up and saw Alexis and Zane looking at the seats across from her, Rya shook her head and offered the seats to them which they took.

"So Rya what deck do you have?" Alexis asked looking at her interested.

"Oh an Ancient Egyptian deck," Alexis pulled a face at it.

"Really? I didn't think anyone would have a deck like that especially not a girl," Alexis said looking at Zane who shook his head.

"That's actually quite interesting, it's not mainstream," Zane said eating his own food.

"Thanks, it took a while to get them all but I'm proud of them they've done me good over the years," Rya grinned at the two before she felt the seat move next to her which was taken up by Chazz.

"Did someone say you could sit here?" Rya asked looking at him.

"Didn't realise I needed permission," Chazz spat.

"You two need to both calm down," Alexis said.

"Anything for you," Rya nearly hurled at the sickly sweet way Chazz spoke.

"Anyway I'll see you later I need to go find my friend," Rya said moving out of her seat and leaving the table.

"So seems like you're already hated," Bastion said after hearing her story.

"Yeah, he's so stuck up, if you ever get to duel him wipe the floor with him," Rya said enthusiastically.

"I will do but first of all let's get to our first lesson yeah?" Bastion and Rya arrived in their lecture room and smiled at Jaden and Syrus before taking their own seats Bastion with the Ra's and Rya with the Obelisk's.

The entire lesson was spent with Alexis and Bastion answering all the questions and Jaden being made the laughing stock of the class it wasn't like he really cared but it bothered Rya to hear everyone talking bad about him. The lesson went slowly but soon it was time for them to go to their lessons for what dorm they were in and soon Rya sat in a room full of blue with Doctor Crowler teaching their lesson.

"Now we have to keep up the appearance of the Obelisks so let's do a good job this year," Crowler said smiling at the class.

"It would be easier if we didn't have people that associate with the slifer slackers in here, Chazz laughed as the rest of the class looked her way.

"Stand up," Crowler said addressing her. "What's your name?"

"Rya."

"Now Rya why do you hang around with the Slifers?"

"Because they're my friends, colours don't mean anything to me," Rya felt very embarrassed by the fact that she was being humiliated in front of all the Obelisk students who were all grinning and laughing at her.

"Well, maybe you would like to join them?" Crowler suggested.

"Not really," Rya was immediately glared at.

"Listen here, we Obelisks are very proud of our status and you are not going to ruin it," Crowler let out a long breath before smiling and continuing with the lesson but as soon as it finished Rya was gone, she left quickly shoving Chazz out of the way as she ran across the campus to find Jaden.


End file.
